Silence
by Know-It-All-2009
Summary: Prompt Challenge Part 1/6 The silence of the Earth was defeaning as it gave way. COMPLETE Part 2 is "Drowning"


PROMPT: write six pieces of fanfic, each one based on one of the following prompts:

Beginnings  
Cold  
Trees  
Obsession  
Breathe  
Lost

Each piece can be any genre of fanfic you like, based on any season of PR.

The stories can be one-shot or chapters fics; can be but do not have to be related.

**Title**: Silence

**Prompt**: Lost

**Authoress:** ThunderChick89

**Rating:** Teen-Mature

**Season:** MMPR-Jungle Fury

**Authoress Note:** Small but has a point in the development of the plot for the challenge. Yes I'm going to tie all six pieces in, though they will not be in the above order. Up next is _Obsession_.

**Summary: **They still kept fighting

They knew they had lost when they where outnumbered twenty to one.

They still kept fighting.

They knew they had lost when the original command center had fallen.

They still kept fighting.

They knew they had lost when all Earth based communications were lost.

They still kept fighting.

They knew they had lost when the rangers were forced to pull all forces out of Terra.

They still kept fighting.

They knew they had lost when they realized over half of the rangers had not returned upon the call of their morphers.

Still, they kept on fighting.

They knew they had lost when they reached the base on the moon to find it deserted except for five out of one hundred ships ordered to retrieve rangers and civilians alike.

Still, they kept of fighting.

The battle was already over before it had even begun, rangers using their dying breathes to save a fellow civilian, only for the civilian to be struck down next.

Mothers pleading and begging for their children's lives to be spared only to watch their innocent blood spill forth from their bodies, only to join those fallen angels moments later.

Fathers, once the protectors of their families, showing their true colors and abandoning those they swore to protect when they knew it was too late to save them, deciding, instead, to try and save themselves, only to meet the same fate as all the fallen hero's around them.

The attack came out of no where, an unknown enemy hell bent on the destruction of Earth had sent thousands upon thousands of foot soldiers out to do its dirty work and when the rangers stepped in to protect the civilians the monsters where sent to do further damage, forcing the rangers to decide between protecting a few civilians, or protecting a hundred.

Teams split up to cover more ground but only wound up playing into the hands of their enemies who used the smaller numbers to advantages and successfully killing several of those that stood against them, killing team moral all with the same blow.

Days of siege turned into weeks as more and more ranger bases fell, forcing the people inside to flea through the desolation that was once their city to the next known base, hoping their friends hadn't met the same fate.

They kept fighting; knowing in the back of their minds that it was the end of the rangers era on Earth, knowing in the end they would be forced to flea into the vast expansions of space, to the moon or another colonized planet, though on one dare spoke such aloud, fear of brining the events around faster and trying to keep up the civilian moral made their resolve strong to stay and fight as long as they could.

Soon more and more bases kept falling; their loses outnumbering their wins, their death toll outnumbering the survivors, the resistance decided it was time to leave their beloved Earth, allowing it to turn into a desolate waste land; a stark contrast to the beauty that their home had once been.

Out of the fleet of one hundred ships that had been salvaged from KO-35 only twenty nine had survived the brutal attacks on Earth; not nearly enough for those who had survived the first wave of attacks, forcing the rangers to take militia like control. Each ship had a commander and a co-commander, both rangers, and then a military or war specialist and a medic and then as many civilians as could be crammed on board.

The battered ships where beyond their holding capacity and food was only stored for 150 people for a year long journey. Food and water where rationed and sleeping quarters assigned; anyone over the age of ten was set about working or learning a trade, everything had fallen into quick order with at least two rangers per ship, people knowing they risked a court martial that could put you in the brig for the duration of the trip for a disruption or disallowance.

All that was left of the once proud race of Earth where empty shells of who they once where and a loud, deadening silence that stretched on forever.


End file.
